Happy Tree Friends Adventures Land
Happy Tree Friends Adventures Land is a spinoff. Story At first, the princess isn't the one to be rescued in this spinoff. As shown in the prologue scenes, a group of creatures which are refered to as "rainbow furries/critters" are the ones that are kidnapped by Bowser. Princess Allay herself only orders the protagonists to save the critters, as all seven critters are responsible for the rainbow in the HTF world. However, just before the eighth world, it is shown that Bowser has managed to kidnap Allay once again, using the kidnapped critters as a distraction. So, the final objective remains the same. After the credits, the words "To be continued..." appears in the final scene (before the cheat revealing screen), hinting of a sequel or any other means of continuity expansion. Said hint is revealed to be a sequel to this game called Happy Tree Friends Adventures World. Gameplay The playable character cast consists of the usual six official HTF characters plus Neena and Tacho (like in HTFA Deluxe), giving a total of 8 playable characters. The special powers (usually shown in the main sequels) are present, thus making this the first spinoff (not counting the in-progress spinoffs) to include this feature. Like in HTF Origins, the characters can stomp on certain enemies to defeat them, and this stomp attack is often considered to be more effective against certain bosses. This game is also the first in the series to have an auto-save feature, so every time you complete a level, the game saves its data on its own. Characters Playable characters *Cuddles *Flaky *Petunia *Nutty *Giggles *Toothy *Neena *Tacho Other characters *Princess Allay *Rainbow critters Villains *Bowser *King Gojulus *Boom Boom Mavericks (Mega Man X-X3) * Wheel Gator (Wheel Alligates) * Armored Armadillo (Armor Armarge) * Magna Centipede (Magne Hyakulegger) * Crush Crawfish (Scissors Shrimper) * Chill Penguin (Icy Penguigo) * Storm Eagle (Storm Eagleed) Worlds This game is divided into 8 worlds, each having 5-8 levels. The worlds have their own environmental theme, and the world bosses usually fit with the world's environment. World 1 Taking place in the area nearby the Happy Tree Kingdom, it is pretty much a grassland-themed world. Wheel Gator is the boss of this world. World 2 Takes place at a desert area. Armored Armadillo is the boss of this world. World 3 It has a beach (but mostly water) theme. Some levels require you to swim underwater. Crush Crawfish is the boss of this world. World 4 It has a tropical theme, having forest areas and most of the levels take place during daylight. You'll enventually go through a volcano, then face off against Magna Centipede at an airship. World 5 Takes place at a snowy land. Chill Penguin is the boss of this world. World 6 Takes place at the mountains. Storm Eagle is the boss of this world. World 7 It's actually Rainbow World, home of the rainbow critters. However, it is now infested with enemies and is ruled by King Gojulus. World 8 Bowser's base located in the outer space. Before you can face off against Bowser, you have to go through several areas of the huge space station and defeating every Maverick (and Boom Boom) you've faced off before at the penultimate level. Bowser has two phases during the fight, the very easy phase where you simply defeat him by removing the bridge underneath him, old Super Mario Bros. style, and the rather difficult phase where Bowser has grown gigantic thanks to Kamek. Soundtrack #"Konami Intro" #"Magical Taruruuto-kun - Menu" #"Magical Taruruuto-kun - Shop" #"Kirby's Dream Land 3 - Intro" #"Contra 3 (SNES) - Boss" #"Kirby Super Star - Game Over" #"Magical Taruruuto-kun - Level Clear" #"Kirby's Star Stacker - Level Clear" #"Kirby Super Star - Kirby Dance" #"The Great Circus Mystery Starring Mickey & Minnie - Level Clear" #"Kirby's Dream Land 3 - Friends" #"Super Mario Bros. 3 - Desert" #"Doraemon 3 (SNES) - Underwater Maze" #"Super Adventure Island 2 - Map" #"Doraemon 3 (SNES) - Story" #"Kirby Super Star - Mountains" #"Doraemon 4 (SNES) - Story 1" #"Doraemon 3 (SNES) - Story 2" #"Anemone - Level 1" #"Super Mario Bros./Super Mario World - Underground Mix" #"Kirby's Dream Land - Grass Land 3" #"Mega Man X2 - Morph Moth" #"Kirby Super Star - Space" #"Anemone - Level 2" #"Super Mario Land - Underground" #"Kirby's Dream Land 3 - Float Islands" #"Kirby's Adventure Wii - Onion Ocean" #"Magical Taruruuto-kun - Level 2" #"New Adventure Island - Level 5-1" #"Doraemon 3 - Story" #"Kirby Super Star - Bubbly Clouds" #"Kirby's Dream Land - Grass Land 4" #"Magical Taruruuto-kun - Blue Sky" #"Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers - City" #"Mega Man X3 - Tunnel Rhino" #"Mega Man X2 - Flame Stag" #"Mega Man X3 - Maverick Intro" #"Ninja Gaiden 3 (SNES) - Level 4-2" #"Ninja Gaiden 3 (SNES) - Level 7-3" #"Mega Man 4 - Boss" #"Mega Man 5 - Boss" #"Adventures of Batman and Robin - Animal Boss" #"Ninja Gaiden 2 - Final Boss" #"Cave Story - Final Boss" #"Final Fight - Ending" #"Doraemon 3 - Credits" #"Kirby's Star Stacker - Better Next Time" Staff *radel999 (a.k.a. Radoslaw Malinowski; director, level designer, sound designer, beta tester) *Hayato Kaji (graphic designer) *Ikki Tazaki (graphic designer) *Tatsuya Yoshikawa (graphic designer) *Hideki Konno (graphic designer) *Shikaternia (graphic designer) *Norihiko Togashi (music designer) *Hisao Ogawa (music designer, sound designer) *Takashi Kutsukake (music designer) *Tomoko Matsushima (music designer, sound designer) *Setsuo (music designer) *Tomozou (music designer) *Sato (music designer) *Yuko (music designer) *Kirry (music designer) *321YoshiLover (voice actor/actress) *Nyan-Cat-fan (voice actress) *Mandy Williams (voice actress) *Wirgliusz (beta tester) Special thanks to *Kenn Navarro *Shigeru Miyamoto *Mandy Williams *''Happy Tree Friends'' fans Reception HTFA Land is praised by The Daily Click (create-games.com) community for its nice, clear, clean, and colorful graphics, variety, innocent storyline, and it being "lighter and softer" compared to the actual HTF show, allowing people who hate/dislike HTF due to its extreme violence to enjoy the game. The only complaint towards that game is its tendency to crash when loading a saved game. At that site, so far the game has gained a rating of about 4.1/5. Trivia *In HTFA Land, using the Konami code (as hinted after the end credits) will activate a cheat which gives you additional 30 lives. *King Dedede from the Kirby series was originally going to appear in this game. *This is the first HTFA game where the player can properly return back to the title screen after the credits roll. Usually, other HTFA games end up simply stuck after the credits roll and can only return to the title screen by using the File -> New option (or by pressing the F2 key). In HTFA Land's case, pressing the key that is bound to the "Start button" action after the credits roll (specifically, when showing the cheat screen) allows a proper reboot. Category:Spin-Offs